Teeth
by CitrusLove
Summary: A prison break directs a certain criminal into the bleak landscape surrounding the small town Forks. His desire for retribution heightens when he meets the infamous Mr. Cullen. BBxEdward.


_I just thought of this on the bus, and the imagery was so vivid, I just couldn't help myself._

_R&R please; tell me what to work on, sugar-love bunnies._

_**Death Note and Twilight aren't mine.**_

_

* * *

_

_'It was a plan set up to fail. Was teaching us failure part of the job, I wonder? Ofcourse, i__t's always about you, L. It always was. You're ever so intelligent, using your alias to shadow the... coincidental truth behind that letter. Heh. _

_Did you enjoy my capture? When the slim silver handcuffs clipped onto my wrists, another puzzle you've solved, another case to store in your laptop, another note to leave behind... did you feel happy? Maybe that was the whole point, setting me up, a lonely child, setting me up to fail so you could feel superior, powerful, brilliant. Do you **feel** brilliant? You chose us, but you made sure we'd always stay below. We'd never win, you made sure of that. We'd never pass your test.'_

* * *

The knife's handle dangled in his thin grip. Clear drops of sweat mingled with the rivers of blood that ran between blistered knuckles and a pale palm. A body, eclipsed against the light that shone through the curtains, a bleak grey-white that blended into the stark ashen face of a corpse. A tragedy that ate away at his soul like a parasite, his midnight hair and pallid skin shadowed by slaughtered innocence.

Edward's breath caught in his throat. He'd been hovering outside the door, the stench sending orgasmic shivers down his lean back, the warmth of another calling to him. The transfer student had arrived in Forks only a week ago, but his impression had left everyone gossiping, pointing fingers in the form of flickering irises. _Who was he? He must be part of **their** family. He had to be. He must be._

Edward slowly locked nervous eyes with him. Scarlet splintered his dark orbs, his lips pulled into a sick smile, a quiet reminder that he was still holding a sharply pointed implement. The air between them thickened like buttery cream, smothering their mouths and making it harder and harder to breathe.

"You..." Edward's smooth tenor rose and faded into the dark. He shook himself, damnit, he was a _vampire_. There was nothing to fear, nothing that could dare escape his quick wit and strength. Edward's jaw tightened as did his fists, and he stepped further into the cold room, ignoring the glassy eyes of James and letting himself stare at the young man fully.

"I was wondering when you'd turn up." He said, calmly, emotionlessly, because he could and that's what added to his strangeness.

Edward couldn't wait anymore. The classrooms, the dimly lit hallways, the dusty corners he hid in, longing in vain for it to _go away_. The mens' room, the solemn stalls, the mirrors, his smiles, his smell, the red tar that painted him in an alien suit, _it was all driving Edward mad_, and how could this happen to him? Bella's voice, a melody that became foggy over his jagged drawls, the arrogant laziness.

He'd just _shown up_; this stranger that could block out Alice's most intense attempts to pry. Edward would never ask who he was and where he came from, because he never asked questions when the answers could so easily be found; lingering messages left, engraved in stones, written in books. But there was nothing to be found. This uncanny coincidence sent Edward into fits of inner-interrogation, his amber eyes straying to a familiar mess of black hair each class period.

Edward couldn't wait anymore.

Whatever answers there were, they could only be found in him, and the vampire struck out with his arm, his icy fingers clasping around a slim neck, Edward's lips parting as a milky smoothness throbbed against his grip, teeth grazing like nails aimed to be bolted in, _just do it_, and the knife clanged and bounced off the wooden floorboards, the blood and bones sinking into its wooden earth like Edward's mouth, and Beyond Birthday gasped.

_

* * *

_

_x please let me know if Edward is all wrong D:_


End file.
